Tre (Reborn)
Tre reborn is Supreme Trevauntee after his training with and to go beyond his already beyond limits. Info True enough, Tre should have died 2 years ago after transforming into a Master Saiyan to fight King Kaiyan. However, this didn't happen. Seconds before he exploded, Father Time transported the worn out Tre to the Time Realm, where he had been watching over Tre. Being a time lord in secret, Tre was able to enter the time realm with little to no problem Awaken from his slumber, Tre began to train his heart out with Father Time and, surprisingly, the physical body version of Master Saiyan. His partner during this was King Kaiyan, who had also been saved by Father Time before the explosion. 2 long years past on planet Earth, while 20 past for Tre during his training. Just as he began to think he could go home, Father Time told him he couldn't, and had to wait a whole another year (which was 6 months to Tre) to go back. After returning to Planet Earth, Tre was preparing to take on some old friends, but something strange happened. He ended up in a kind of hyper-telekinetic sleep for an unknown period of time. When he woke, he had lost a great deal of his powers and a few of his memories, which he regained after transforming to various types of super saiyan. He then met the 14th super saiyan, and went about teaching him one of his many transformations, to which however he can not remember. After that meeting, Tre hasn't been seen since, but does appear once in a blue moon before vanishing into thin air. He is constantly training himself while he's gone, despite never being completely up to date with what goes on in the lookout. Personality Tre reborn is much more laid back than he normally was. He does most of the time act a lot like he used to though. He is extremely quick to anger, much quicker then he used to be. He usually won't fight unless he really has to. He's much more curious to what has happened over the past 20(2) years he has been gone and has been seen to be disappointed that no one is as strong as he thought they would be. Of course if he or his power is challenged he won't back down from the fight and will kill if necessary. Appearance Unfortunately, Tre's body had suffered far to much damaged to be repaired or restored to it's original state. So this caused him to have to get a new body designed by Father Time. The body was meant to represent a good deal of Tre's mother and his father(which happens to be Father Time himself). Tre now has yellow eyes much like Father Time but they do change when he wants them to. He also has hair similar to how he did while he was supreme except now it's blue longer then that of a Super Saiyan 3 He can usually be seen wearing a orange and blue coat which is always unzipped so someone could see his blackish-gray T-shirt. He usually wears blue pants along with this. That's pretty much it New style Power New and Old Forms All past super saiyan forms All past Modes Restricted 75%(Has almost all his power sealed off. Looks a lot like Tre) Unnamed Super Saiyan transformation(Allows Tre to absorb pain to a certain degree and transform it into his own power. He can also transfer and/or expel that pain and stress from his body to other person so can feel and know what it's like) Hyper Super Saiyan(new and never used) Time Super Saiyan (used against DJ. Can control Time to it's full ability and may or may not be better then father Time.) Rage unleashed(Every ounce of rage built up into a form never seen before. Eyes go blank and hair turns flaming black with small tints of silver. Has no control over his actions at all and is much like predator mode but worst.) Restricted 50%(Has about half his power sealed off. Looks a lot like Ultimate Trevauntee) Rage 50 controlled(Can half way control his actions. His hair turns a long Blackish silver and calmer. Restricted 25%Has almost all of his power released(Looks a lot like Supreme Trevauntee) Rage 75 controlled. (Tre has a lot of control over this. His hair is now Silver with a few taints of black. Elite Form(full power released) Elite Rage(Allows him full control over his Inner rage. His hair is a full silver with no signs of black at all. more will be added later Category:Page added by SS3Tre Category:True Gods Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II